happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Christmas Special (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Happy Feet: The Christmas Special by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Very Important Creature". Plot (In Snowy Plains) *Montay: Gosh, we came all the way there. *Mumble: Don't worry Montay, we will get there. *Phoenix: Yeah, we will be there soon enough. *Montay: Man, we need something to eat. *Erik: We eat when we get there. *Phoenix: Yeah, I'm hungry. *Mumble: There is food around Penguin-Land. *Phoenix: Yeah, we can eat when we get there. (Back at Penguin-Land) *Gloria: How long are the kids taking? *Miss Viola: I don't know. (Eight relatives penguins are coming to be arriving here) *Terry: Wow, i wonder who could it be. *Mary: My parents! (Mary reunited with her parents Monty and Dila) *Mary: Mom, Dad, it's so good to see you. *Monty: We miss you sweetheart. *Dila: Wow, this home never changed since you were gone. *Terri: Terry, your father is here. *Terry: Dad? *Tarry: Of course it me. *Tress: Oh Edwin, it's good to see you. *Cooper: So, how's everything. *Edwin: Fine. *Geen: It been so good to see you Dorcena. *Dorcena: I know mom. *Ainsley: So, how it's going for you? *Dorcena: Well, someone is here and his presents are missing. *Geen: That's bad. (Meanwhile with the group) *Erik: We may be almost there to Penguin-Land. *Phoenix: Yes, Erik. We are almost there. (In Penguin-Land) *Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho. I wonder if those penguins can make some cookies. *Memphis: We don't usually cook. *Santa Claus: What? *Norma Jean: Memphis, look! *Memphis: It's Mumble. (Mumble and the penguins has returned to Penguin-Land) *Montay: Wow. *Phoenix: This is Penguin-Land, Montay. *Slikk: Wow. *Santa Claus: Well guys, you got my present back! *Erik: It's time for you to go home? *Santa Claus: No, i want to stop the skuas. (Everyone else got shocked) *Erik: But why not? *Santa Claus: Those pests stole my present, it will be a payback to them. *Phoenix: You see, Mr. Santa, those skuas are some of our predators. We will help you fight them off. *Santa Claus: A snowstorm is coming, stay cover. *Phoenix: The snowstorms we have here in Antarctica are far worse than what you're used to. I recommend a cave where we won't be affected by the snowstorm. *Santa Claus: The cave. *Phoenix: Right on, Mr. Santa! (Santa, his helpers and the penguins go to the cave that was pointed out so that they won't be affected by the snowstorm. Back with the skuas, they were finding a cave to cover themself from the cold and crash landed into the cave) *Brokebeak: Nice try boss, the snowstorm won't attack us. *Francesco: I hate it when it happen. *Alpha Skua: Oh dear, i hope the penguins were able to find pressure. *Brokebeak: Once we arrive at Penguin-Land, the leopard seals will come to kill them. *Alpha Skua: Leopard Seal?! *thunder comes* No, i won't hear of it. There enemies of skuas too. Go on, i should handle this. *singing* "I've never needed anyone I'll go my way alone I'll use my own intelligence 'to find that present for us"'' *Brokebeak: Oh no, you ain't cuttin' us out, ya crazy... *Francesco: Please, we should not be fighting. We all want the same thing, yes? To find the present of Santa's gift, which we still must find, yes? *Brokebeak: Yes, sorry. Guess I got a li'l bit outta line. After all, you are the leader. (Alpha Skua begin to sing while flying to Skua-Land on his dream of his kind) "''Yes, ''I'm a very important creature Tremendously brave and strong I find that I am frequently right when others are often wrong Instead of arguing blindly They should open their eyes and see that the one who will bring them paradise is the very important me" *Francesco: He sure is hard on himself, ain't he? *Brokebeak: Yes. *Alpha Skua: *singing* "I'm a fabulous, fearsome skua I handle life with finesse When others say "No, it can't be so" my answer is always "yes" I was born to be their leader That is my destiny Why do they despise, not recognize the truly fantastic me? Some of us are born to lead while the rest of you must follow" *Brokebeak: *singing* I'd like to fly him off his back. *Francesco: *singing* This is getting hard to swallow. *Alpha Skua: *singing* "Look at these feathers Look at this beak" *Francesco: I guess you can say you're quite unique. *Brokebeak: When I finish with him, he won't even squeak. *Alpha Skua: What did you say? *Francesco: He said "lead the way!" *Brokebeak: That's it, I've had it with that blowhard. *Francesco: I know, I know, but be patient. Let him lead us to the present. *Brokebeak: Oh, yeah, yeah, I get that. Then, it'll be time to make a few changes in the peckin' order. *Alpha Skua: We've a very important mission. *Francesco: Truly impressive quest. *Alpha Skua: They think we mean to do them harm. *Brokebeak: When we only want what's best. *Francesco: And we will finally find that present. *Alpha Skua: Then at last, they'll see. *Brokebeak: How lucky they are to know. *Francesco: As they watch us from down below. *Alpha Skua: *singing* "What reverence they will show The very important" *Francesco: Very important. *Brokebeak: Very important. *Alpha Skua: Me. (Francesco and Brokebeak joins in) *Alpha Skua, Brokebeak and Francesco: The very important we. (The song ended with skuas completing their plan to steal a present again. Back at Penguin-Land, there was still a snowstorm) *Mumble: Gosh, when will that storm end? *Phoenix: It will end when it does. Right now, we need to focus on protecting what is rightfully ours. You know, I bet the skuas are coming back for us and try to do what they did earlier, by trying to steal another one of Mr. Santa's presents. With this snowstorm and with us in this cave, the skuas are thinking that we are being caught off guard. I just want the LARDFACE skuas to know that they are no match for us. *Mumble: Right. '''TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY Next: Happy Feet: The Christmas Special (Epilogue) Previous: Happy Feet: The Christmas Special (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Christmas Stories Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories